Digital bus interfaces are used to communicate data between components within an electronic device, such as a computer, a radio frequency (RF) front-end module, a cellular telephone, a tablet, a camera, and/or the like. The digital bus interface generally includes at least one master bus controller and one or more slave bus controllers. The master bus controller(s) and the slave bus controller(s) are connected by bus lines and the master bus controller coordinates the transfer of data along the bus lines. The slave bus controllers perform commands (e.g., read and write commands) as coordinated by the master bus controller. If more than one master bus controller is provided, a bus arbitration scheme is generally implemented to negotiate between the various master bus controllers. The bus lines that connect the master bus controller(s) to the slave bus controllers typically include one or more data, power, and clock bus lines. Generally, the size of the digital bus interface increases as more bus lines are provided in the digital bus interface. The increase is due to the number of wires which must be routed between the bus controllers and the number of pins for the bus controllers that must be dedicated to the bus lines. In modern communication systems, the area available for pins and wires is minimal.
To minimize the area need by a digital bus interface, a digital bus interface may be provided as a one wire bus interface system, which provides communication and power to a slave bus controller with only a single bus line. To do this, the one wire bus system operates in accordance with a one wire bus protocol. The one wire bus protocol allows for slave bus controllers in the one wire bus system to decode data in an input data signal without requiring a separate clock signal to be transmitted to the slave bus controllers to synchronize data demodulations. Simultaneously, the one wire bus protocol allows for slave bus controllers to extract power from the input data signal without needing to transmit a separate power signal in order to power the slave bus controllers. This is highly desirable in modern mobile user devices in which space is at a premium and running multiple bus lines to each bus controller can be difficult.
However, Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) radio frequency front end (RFFE) bus interfaces are common in mobile user devices and utilize a MIPI RFFE bus protocol to communicate between a master bus controller and slave bus controllers in the MIPI bus interface. Often front end circuitry and processing circuitry within the mobile user device will be standardized to communicate using the MIPI bus interface. Therefore, methods and devices are needed which can integrate both types of bus systems to build more universal bus interface systems in a mobile user device.